


Breaking Point

by HerOwlness



Series: Season One - Post-Epsiode Fics [6]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV Female Character, Post-episode fic, Season One fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerOwlness/pseuds/HerOwlness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not broken yet, but she’s close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS/WARNINGS: Through 1x20 MAD - set after that episode, so there shouldn't be any spoilers from any eps that follow.  
> DISCLAIMER: Not mine, but thank you, Rob Thomas.  
> NOTES: This Veronica POV is for [](http://users.livejournal.com/_europa/profile)[**_europa**](http://users.livejournal.com/_europa/) and for [](http://mrsjamiewitter.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrsjamiewitter**](http://mrsjamiewitter.livejournal.com/) [here's that VM POV you wanted]. Also, thanks to [](http://onastick.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onastick.livejournal.com/)**onastick** for beta help.

She’s not broken yet, but she’s close. She’s toeing the line, flirting with thoughts of how easy it would be.

It’s difficult, sometimes, to be the strong one, the tough one, the unbreakable one.

Everyone deals with adversity differently. Her mom turns to the drink, Duncan clings to his blissful denial, and Logan ( _Logan, Logan, Logan_ ) lashes out at those around him.

She removes all her emotional ties and treats any trouble she faces as just another case. She thinks that if she can make logical sense of her problems, she can make everything feel okay once again.

She doesn’t believe that anymore.

Now, she has more facts and things continue to spiral further and further from her control.

Logan, her Logan, supplied the GHB the night of Shelly’s party.

Logan, her Logan, was the one that caused her rape.

It may have been accidental, unintentional, but believing that doesn’t change the facts.

She wants to believe that Tad is lying, but it all just makes too much sense.

He can’t be her Logan anymore, she realizes as she breaks down in her car. Instead, he has become her breaking point.  
 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Con/Crit would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
